1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus and an image recording apparatus for use with a video cassette recorder of camera integral type which is operated in operation modes such as, for example, a recording (Rec) mode, a record temporary stop (Rec-Pause) mode and the like.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a welfare digital recording apparatus of camera integral type (referred to merely as “video cassette recorder (VCR) of camera integral type” hereinafter) has been popularized. Further, since image quality of the welfare VCR of camera integral type has been enhanced, by taking advantage of compactness and easy handling, the welfare VCR has often been used for business applications.
FIG. 16 is a block diagram showing a construction of the above-mentioned VCR 800 of camera integral type.
As shown in FIG. 16, the VCR 800 of camera integral type includes a mechanical chassis 831, a servo/mechanism drive circuit 833, a microcomputer 834, a power source switch 835, an operation key 836, a power source circuit (power source supply circuit) 837, a camera 838 and a video/audio signal processing circuit 839.
The mechanical chassis 831 is provided with a feature to which a magnetic tape 832 as a recording medium is mounted, a rotatable drum (not shown) to which a magnetic head is mounted, a capstan (not shown) for running the magnetic tape 832 and a pinch roller (not shown), and the servo/mechanism drive circuit 833 serves to drive the mechanical chassis 831.
The microcomputer 834 serves to control the servo/mechanism drive circuit 833 and judge or determine the state of the power source switch 835 for selecting power ON/OFF of the entire VCR 800 of camera integral type so that, on the basis of judgement, if the power ON condition is selected, the power source circuit 837 is turned ON to supply an electric power to the entire VCR 800 of camera integral type, and, if the power OFF condition is selected, the power source circuit 837 is turned OFF.
The operation key 836 has an operation button for selecting an operation mode such as a recording mode, a record temporary stop mode or the like, with respect to the VCR 800 of camera integral type.
The camera 838 is designed to include a microphone, a lens and a camera signal processing circuit so that object photo-taking signals (video signal and audio signal) can be outputted.
The video/audio signal processing circuit 839 serves to process or treat the video signal and the audio signal outputted from the camera 838 and convert such signals into an RF signal to be recorded on the magnetic tape via the magnetic head of the mechanical chassis 831.
When the user effects the photo-taking by using the above-mentioned VCR 800 of camera integral type, first of all, the user changes the power source switch from the OFF condition to the ON condition. When the microcomputer 834 detects the ON condition of the power source switch, the microcomputer turns ON the power source circuit 837. As a result, the electric power is supplied to the entire VCR 800 of camera integral type.
Further, the microcomputer 834 detects, via the servo/mechanism drive circuit 833, whether the recordable magnetic tape 832 is mounted to the mechanical chassis 831 or not. As a result of such detection, if the recordable magnetic tape 832 is mounted to the mechanical chassis 831, the microcomputer 834 controls the servo/mechanism drive circuit 833 so that the condition of the mechanical chassis 831 is automatically transferred (loaded) from a stop mode to the record temporary stop mode.
On the basis of the control of the microcomputer 834, the servo/mechanism drive circuit 833 controls to rotate a drum motor of the rotatable drum of the mechanical chassis 831 and to urge the capstan and the pinch roller against the magnetic tape 832 so that the magnetic tape 832 is contacted with the rotating magnetic head with moderate tension. In this way, the transferring of the operation mode to the record temporary stop mode is finished.
Then, the user catches an object to be photo-taken by his/her camera 838, and, when a desired photo-taking condition is established, the user manipulates a record start button of the operation key 836.
When the microcomputer 834 detects the manipulation of the record start button, the microcomputer instructs the driving of a capstan motor of the mechanical chassis 831 to the servo/mechanism drive circuit 833, thereby starting the feeding of the magnetic tape 832. In this way, the transferring to the record mode is completed and a recording operation is started.
When it is desired to temporarily stop the record mode, the user manipulates a record temporary stop button of the operation key 836.
When the microcomputer 834 detects the manipulation of the record temporary stop button of the operation key 836, the microcomputer instructs stop of the driving of the capstan motor of the mechanical chassis 831 to the servo/mechanism drive circuit 833 and controls the entire VCR 800 of camera integral type so that the record temporary stop mode is continued until the record start button of the operation key 836 is manipulated again.
Here, if the record temporary stop mode is continued, first of all, in this case, since the condition of the VCR 800 of the camera integral type is a condition that the running of the magnetic tape 832 is stopped, the same portion of the magnetic tape 832 continues to be traced by the magnetic head rotating at a high speed.
If the same portion of the magnetic tape 832 continues to be traced by the magnetic head of the mechanical chassis 831, a protective film coated on a surface layer of the magnetic tape 832 is damaged, with the result that there may arise a problem that the magnetic head is clogged by magnetic powder.
Further, in the record temporary stop mode, since the drum motor of the mechanical chassis 831 is driven by the servo/mechanism drive circuit 833, the power consumption of the entire VCR 800 of camera integral type becomes great. Particularly when the drum motor is driven by a battery, since continuation of the record temporary stop mode for a long term consumes the battery, careless disposition or let-alone is not preferred.
To avoid this, the microcomputer 834 judges whether or not the record temporary stop mode continues up to a predetermined time period, and, as a result of such judgement, if the record temporary stop mode continues up to the predetermined time period, the microcomputer controls the servo/mechanism drive circuit 833 so that the condition of the mechanical chassis 831 is automatically transferred from the record temporary stop mode to the stop (Off) mode.
When transferred to the stop mode, the servo/mechanism drive circuit 833 releases the urging of the capstan and the pinch roller of the mechanical chassis 831 and stops the drum motor of the rotatable drum, on the basis of the control from the microcomputer 834.
When the transferring of the mechanical chassis 831 to the stop mode is completed, the microcomputer 834 instructs OFF (stop) of power supply to the entire VCR 800 of camera type to the power source circuit 837.
By the way, when the above-mentioned VCR 800 of camera type shown in FIG. 16 is used for business application such as production of image or picture, for example, there is prepared an equipment in which an image producer and the like other than a cameraman or a photographer can always monitor the object to be photo-taken caught by the camera by photo-taking the object by means of the VCR 800 of camera integral type by the cameraman (or by means of the VCR fixed by a tripot) and by connecting the video output to a TV monitor.
With this arrangement, in the photo taking of a wild animal, a limited photo-taking chance (shutter chance) can be obtained while observing the object to be photo-taken by looking at the image outputted to the TV monitor for a long term.
However, as mentioned above, the conventional VCR 800 of camera integral type was constituted so that, when the continuation of the record temporary stop mode exceeds the predetermined time period, the power source is automatically turned OFF.
Accordingly, in the conventional VCR 800 of camera integral type, for example, when the record temporary stop mode is selected to grasp the photo-taking chance in the photo-taking of the wild animal, since the power source is automatically turned OF after the predetermined time period is elapsed, not only the image outputted to the TV monitor is interrupted, but also the power source may be turned OFF at the same time when the photo-taking chance is reached, thereby missing the photo-taking chance.
Particularly, in the production of image, if the power source of the VCR 800 of camera integral type is once turned OFF and the image outputted to the TV monitor is interrupted, since it is required that plural photo-taking stuffs be prepared after the power source of the VCR 800 of camera integral type is turned ON again and layout of the object to be photo-taken is set again, considerable time is lose until the photo-taking can be re-started.